


Don't Fight Me On This

by DenaCeleste



Series: Tumblr Drabbles, Ficlets, and More [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Canon-Typical Violence, Dubious Consent, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, werewolf lie-detecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 00:04:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7130066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenaCeleste/pseuds/DenaCeleste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Stiles snarled, flashing his brand-new fangs in the moonlight, and lunged toward Peter again.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Glorious. His gawkiness had transformed into a long-limbed grace that Peter wanted to trace with his tongue. Then his claws. And his teeth.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>He waited, wanted to see what the boy had in him. A smirk curved his mouth when he thought of what the boy would have in him, once Peter had his way. He shifted, fast and subtle so that Stiles flew by on his next attack.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Fight Me On This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Twisted_Mind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twisted_Mind/gifts).



> To Twist, my endless thanks for betaing, for cheerleading, for being all-around one of the best people in my life. <3 
> 
> Twist prompted this story from the [160 Prompts List](http://denaceleste.tumblr.com/post/145531473302/160-prompts-to-use-however-youd-like) and requested #151: Don't fight me on this. Extra bonus points if Peter says it. ^_^
> 
> Warning: Not joking about the dubious consent! Involves werewolf lie-detecting.

Stiles snarled, flashing his brand-new fangs in the moonlight, and lunged toward Peter again. 

Glorious. His gawkiness had transformed into a long-limbed grace that Peter wanted to trace with his tongue. Then his claws. And his teeth. 

He waited, wanted to see what the boy had in him. A smirk curved his mouth when he thought of what the boy  _ would  _ have in him, once Peter had his way. He shifted, fast and subtle so that Stiles flew by on his next attack. 

"Damn you, stay still!" Stiles shouted, scent caught between excitement and frustration. 

"What fun would that be?" Peter examined his fingernails, snicked out a claw on the opposite hand to start cleaning the blood from beneath the short crescents. 

"How could you do this? Why? Wasn't Scott enough?" Stiles screamed wordlessly, and lashed out again. 

He failed, but it was adorable that he thought he could rail against his new fate. 

"Because Scott wasn't what I really wanted,” Peter explained. He should get awards for his patience. “The Alpha in me needed a beta quickly, so he did at the time, but when in my right mind, I want  _ you _ ." 

“Right mind?! This is--well, I’m not sure that means what you think it means,” Stiles rattled on as he shifted from foot to foot, a blush staining his skin from just below his cheeks to just above his nipples where they peek through the remnants of his shirt.

Peter growled, low and deep, as the scent of Stiles’ arousal wafted his way. "You want me, too." 

Stiles tilted his chin up and shook his head. "No, I don't." His heartbeat skipped, but he held to his lie. 

Peter rolled his eyes. "Yes, you do." In a maneuver faster than Stiles could track, even with his new abilities, Peter tackled him to the ground. 

Leaves crunched and twigs snapped as the boy tried to buck him off and managed to slash bloody marks across Peter's cheek. Peter laughed. "Don't fight me on this. Just give in." He bent his neck and trailed his nose over the sharp line of Stiles' jaw, breathing in the scent of adrenaline and angry lust. 

A whimper snuck out of Stiles, sub-vocal to human hearing, but a herald of welcome to a werewolf, and Peter grinned in victory before claiming the boy's mouth. 

He tasted like blood and Doritos, like youth and desperation, like denial and need. (Oh, the  _ need  _ that lived inside this boy.) More importantly, he tasted like Peter’s, and the viciously possessive part of him rejoiced that he’d changed this boy, marked him down to his very DNA. 

“That’s my boy.” Peter snugged their hips together, and Stiles wrapped his legs around Peter, already hard and arching and needy. “I’m going to make you feel so good.” 

Stiles squeezed his eyes shut, but couldn’t hide the salt tang in the air. “No.” He rolled under Peter like a wave, and Peter could smell the musky precum already staining the boy’s tattered boxers. “I didn’t want this. Don’t want this.” 

His heartbeat skipped again. 

Peter whispered, “Liar. But my little liar now.” And then he thrust once, twice, and once more before Stiles squawked, making ridiculous noises as heat spurted between them. 

It still thrilling enough that electricity zinged down Peter’s spine, and between that and the scent of Stiles’ cum marking them both, Peter found his completion soon after. He licked into the open, panting mouth of his newest beta, and felt the beginnings of something stir in his chest. 

A bond. Deeper than that of a beta. New, fragile, like spider silk. 

Peter shut his stinging eyes and focused on the heartbeat under his ear rather than the frightening hope that danced within reach.

**Author's Note:**

> Come flail with me on [Tumblr](http://denaceleste.tumblr.com) and/or [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/denaceleste)!


End file.
